


A Helping Hand

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Takes place right after "Last Ex to Brooklyn".





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Karen was wearing a zipper-down dress in that episode, how could I not write something smutty? Might have a follow-up chapter. :)

Jack noticed Karen pouting when they entered the manse and he frowned, wondering what could be bothering her after such an entertaining dinner party. "What's wrong, Kare?" he asked, his hand gliding down her back gently as she crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"I'm horny and Will and Grace ruined Diane's mood so now I can't get laid," she whined. Her bottom lip jutted out and she stared up at Jack looking like her world was ending all because she couldn't get her rocks off.   
  
Wanting to make her feel better, Jack rubbed her back and tried to come up with a solution. "Well, we could make out if you want? Let off some of that steam?"   
  
Karen considered his offer, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Surely there wouldn't be any harm to a makeout session with her best gal pal? It was bound to let at least some of the tension she was feeling release. With a shrug and a smile she agreed. "Okay!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the TV room and they sat down on the large sectional that sat in the middle of the room. They both kicked off their shoes and relaxed back against the cushions. Jack reached for the remote on the coffee table and flipped the TV on, a porno immediately filling up the large screen.   
  
"To set the mood," he explained at Karen's raised eyebrow. They giggled together and then began to watch the cheesy porn. It was only a few minutes in when Jack noticed Karen shifting uncomfortably in her spot beside him. He smirked and turned his body, his arm coming around the headrest and over her shoulder. Karen leaned into him, her head on his chest and her eyes glued to the television screen where obnoxious sounds emitted from the speakers. Jack leaned his head down and kissed her jaw sweetly. His mouth traveled to her ear and he wrapped his lips around her earlobe, his teeth nibbling as he suckled gently. Karen tilted her head to the side with a sigh, giving him better access to her skin. He flicked his tongue against that sweet spot in her ear, smiling when she gasped, and then he moved down to her neck, nipping at her pulse point.   
  
Karen felt like her entire body was aflame, the throbbing between her legs almost unbearable and begging to be relieved. She turned her head, unable to stand the tortuous teasing and captured his lips, a moan drawing from between them both. She opened her mouth under his, her palm coming up to rest on his jaw, and their tongues touched, his smoothing over hers sensually. Jack's free hand settled on her hip, tugging her towards him and Karen raised her knee up, her dress hiking up her thighs as she straddled him. He trailed his hands up her bare thighs and around to her ass, squeezing it roughly in his large hands, a groan escaping him when he realized she was wearing a thong. Karen's hands tangled in his hair, her nails scratching at the nape of his neck as their kisses became deeper and more needy. He pulled her closer to him so their hips were pressed together and she parted their mouths to breathe for a moment as his hands continued to caress her. They stared into each other's eyes, a smirk playing on Jack's lips as his hands came around to the front of her legs and then up her stomach to the zipper resting between her breasts.   
  
Karen's eyes watched the movements of his hands, her swollen bottom lip caught between her teeth. Jack held the zipper delicately between his fingers and stared at her face as he slowly unzipped her dress all the way down to her stomach. Instead of pushing the material off her shoulders he slid his hands inside, both palms grasping her soft breasts. Karen's head rolled back and she whimpered as he massaged her chest, his thumb and forefinger pinching her erect nipples, rolling the nubs between his digits. Feeling the heat overwhelm her, Karen grabbed the collar of her dress and pushed it down her arms, her chest now bare, shivers running up her spine as the cool air hit her body. Jack removed one hand from her breast and quickly replaced it with his mouth. His tongue flicked over her nipple rapidly, drawing circles around it and she gasped, opening her eyes to stare down at him.   
  
They had never gone this far before, most of their fun makeouts only involving inappropriate touching over the clothes. They always pushed the boundaries of their physical relationship, bringing each other to that point where even they questioned how far was too far, but they never stopped. And now, as Jack made out with her tits, Karen realized they were about to push the boundaries even further.   
  
"Mmm," she moaned, licking her lips and grinding down in his lap, trying to create a friction to relieve the ache between her legs. "That feels so good, Jackie."  
  
Jack hummed against her, the vibrations making her body quiver. He brought his hand between her legs, his finger brushing the damp fabric of her thong and causing Karen to involuntarily buck into him. He yanked the material to the side and began to stroke her gently, his fingers dipping into her wet folds. "Jesus, Kare," he mumbled before he pulled his mouth away from her to look up into her dazed eyes. "You're soaked."  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed up and a little whine escaped her, her hips moving of their own accord to grind against his hand. "Please," she gasped. "Please fuck me..."   
  
Jack smirked and pinched her clit before he inserted two fingers into her. He heard her cry out and felt her nails dig into his shoulders. He pulled out and then pushed back in again, deeper than before. She was so turned on that her arousal was practically dripping down his wrist and he found the entire thing very erotic. She began to thrust down on him, setting a slow, but steady pace and Jack angled his hand further up so he was now knuckle deep, his thumb pressed firmly to her clit. Karen grabbed the hair at the back of his head and pushed her tongue into his mouth, her moans growing louder as her release grew closer.   
  
She felt tingles begin to spread throughout her body and she threw her head back, her labored gasps becoming deeper. "Oh God, oh God... Oh! Yes!"  
  
Jack watched in amazement as Karen's eyes rolled back and her mouth dropped open and then he felt her clamp down on his hand, hard. She took in a sharp breath and then let out a sob, her body stiff and shaking as she came. She raised her hips up so his fingers were almost completely out of her and Jack felt the expulsion of her cum pour out onto his hand. Karen slumped forward and buried her face into Jack's neck as she began to calm down, her chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. Jack brought a hand up to her back and caressed her soothingly, his mouth pressing small kisses to her hair.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Karen chuckled against his neck and then lifted herself up to look him in the eyes. "Yes, much better," she giggled. "Thank you." 

Jack gave her a quick peck on the lips, his eyes gleaming. "Glad I could help."


End file.
